Kanto Ketchum and the Temple of Gloom
by ThePokemonmaster11
Summary: After a deal with James goes sour, Ash gets himself in boiling water when he crash lands at a village of barbaric natives in search of an ancient item. Good thing he has a certain blue-haired coordinator and walking encyclopedia to back him up.
1. Let's Make A Deal

I don't own Pokémon or Indiana Jones.

* * *

**_Goldenrod Game Corner, June 18 2012_**

Ash Ketchum sat down at card table and smiled.

"Deal me in." he said.

The dealer shuffled a deck of playing cards with a green checkered back. Ash held the cards in his hand. The Goldenrod Game Corner's poker tables were known for attracting a variety of different crowds. Some more dangerous than others. The man across from him chuckled.

"Are you here for our deal or to play cards?" the man with periwinkle hair, green eyes, and a business suit asked.

"Both." Ash replied.

The man tossed him a small, black case. Ash opened what seemed to be a glasses case and it revealed two feathers. One was a metallic silver and one changed colors as you tilted it. He smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Now I believe you are going to give me those back." the man said.

"Why would I do that?" Ash asked.

The man across from him laughed.

"Because your drink is poison and I have the antidote." the man answered.

"I thought you quit Team Rocket, James." Ash said.

"That doesn't mean I'm not a criminal." James replied as he tossed Ash the antidote in exchange for the feathers.

Ash gritted his teeth as he drank the antidote.

"I believe we are done here." James said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Ash replied as he grabbed the case from James' hand with a grappling hook.

Ash saluted as he took off into the crowd, as he ran towards the exit he collided with a woman with blue hair, blue eyes, and a pink dress.

"What's the hurry? Wait Ash, is that you?" the woman asked.

"Dawn? No time to talk, I've got to go." Ash said as he bolted out the door.

Ash looked down the hall. Several men were standing at the exits. James' lackeys no doubt. Ash ran up the stairs and looked down from the rooftops.

"Ash!" Dawn called as she followed him up the stairs.

"He's that way!" the lackeys shouted as they headed to the stairs.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"No time to explain. Where the heck is he?!" Ash grunted.

A gunshot echoed through the air and Ash looked back to see James and his goons on the rooftop.

"Dawn, follow me!" Ash shouted as he grabbed her by the hand and jumped off the building.

Fortunately, a large, blue awning broke their fall and they landed in the back of a truck.

"How did you know this was the right truck, Ash?" the boy with teal hair, black eyes, black glasses, a green shirt, and grey shorts asked.

"Lucky guess." Ash replied.

"Wait, we jumped off a building on a guess?!" Dawn questioned.

"It's better than having bullet holes in us, right?" Ash asked as the truck drove off into the darkness.

* * *

As the truck reached the airport, Ash got out.

"Did we get the wings?" the boy asked.

"Right here." Ash said as he held up a small case.

Dawn stared at the two with a puzzled look on her face.

"Can anyone tell me what this is about?!" Dawn demanded.

"Long story." Ash replied as he got into a plane.

"Let's get out of here." the boy added.

"Are you coming with us or not?" Ash asked.

"I guess." Dawn replied as she got in the plane.

As the trio got in the plane, James and his gang chuckled.

"Goodbye, Ketchum." James said as the plane took off.


	2. Fallout

Dawn looked out the window at the bright blue sky and smiled.

"Who were those guys?" she asked.

"Some friends of mine." Ash replied as he chuckled.

"Friends?" Dawn questioned.

"After becoming Pokémon champion a lot changed, I realized just how much I was like my father. That wasn't a good thing and wasn't who I wanted to be." Ash said.

"What happened after I last saw you Unova?" Dawn asked.

"I won the Pokémon league in the Kalos region, I beat the Kalos champion, and quickly retired." Ash said.

Max interrupted the two in a panic.

"I'm busy right now." Ash told the boy.

"How did you get involved with those crooks?" Dawn questioned.

Ash took a minute to think about his answer.

"My new job." Ash replied.

"Ash!" Max shouted in a frenzy.

"What?!" Ash demanded.

Ash looked in the front of the plane only to see an empty cockpit.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ash asked as the plane started to descend.

"I tried but you busy talking." Max replied.

Dawn rushed into the front of the plane and looked around at the panel.

"Does anyone here know how to fly a plane?" Dawn asked.

"No, do you?" Ash asked.

"No need to worry, there should be parachutes in here somewhere." Dawn said calmly as she looked throughout the plane.

She opened a compartment where the parachutes were supposed to be and saw it was empty.

"I should have mentioned the pilots took them." Max said.

"Anybody got an idea?" Dawn asked.

"I do." Max said as he had his Gallade rip the seats out of the plane.

"Follow me, we'll use them as sleds." Max said as he leaped out of the plane.

Ash picked up the soft seat.

"I'm not jumping off on this thing." Dawn said.

"You have no choice, sweetheart." Ash replied as he rolled his eyes.

Ash and Dawn leaped out of their makeshift sleds. The sturdy seats hit the snow-covered mountains and glided down the hill. Dawn opened her eyes and began to laugh.

"We're alive!" she cheered.

"Prehaps you spoke too soon." Ash said as he pointed at a small cliff.

As the "sleds" slid downhill, they fell over the edge and into a river. Dawn and Ash swam across to the shore and were greeted by Max.

"Let's do it again!" Max hollered.

Ash and Dawn immediately got up and shook their heads.

"No thanks!" they both replied.

* * *

The trio treaded through the river to get an idea where they were. The mountains in the distance gave it away.

"Mt. Coronet." Max said as he wiped off his glasses.

"Exactly." Ash replied as he led the group towards what appeared to be a small village.

Several villagers looked out from their tents and began to circle the trio.

"What's up with them?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure." Ash said.

"I knew it, they are here!" a man shouted.

"Thank Mew you arrived." another man said.

"What's the big deal about us arriving here?" Dawn asked.

"You are the chosen ones." a man with brown hair, black eyes, and a red robe said.

"Chosen ones?" Dawn asked.

"Come with me." the man with a red robe said as he led them into a mud hut.

"Arceus must have sent you to save our village." the man said.

"Save your village from what?" Ash asked.

"Not a what, but a whom." the man said.

He pointed at the village and the mountain.

"A man of great strength has been attacking our people, he wants slave labor so he can find a mysterious orb hidden in the mountain." the man said.

Ash chuckled and shook his head.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Ash asked.

"You are the chosen ones, we thought you would know." the man replied.

"Ketchum." a voice called out.


End file.
